


King's Romance

by kaidousangel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Idiots in Love, KageHina - Freeform, Kagehina fluff, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama Tobio x Hinata Shouyou - Freeform, Kageyama is bad at romance, M/M, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima gives advice, cute fluff, hinata shouyou - Freeform, kageyama tobio - Freeform, oblivious kagehina, oblivious lovebirds, their mind:, volleyball > romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28565835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaidousangel/pseuds/kaidousangel
Summary: Kageyama is sure, he fell in love with Hinata. He was absolutely certain of it. Despite his feelings, he didn't know what to do with them, he wanted to continue playing volleyball, and have his only focus be volleyball. Kageyama knew nothing in the "romance" field, so it was no surprise that it was difficult for him to know what to do in this situation. His greatest fear being distracted from volleyball and being lured into something new. This new thing, obviously, being romance. He doesn't know what to do with these feelings, so he asks for help.From the one and only, Tsukishima. Tsukishima is very reluctant at first, stating that he should just deal with this himself like a man. So he does, by trying to give little hints. But, Tsukishima, seeing how much he is disappointingly failing, gives up and attempts to help Kageyama learn a thing or two about romance.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll, I've had enough of the KageHina 'Major Character Death' Fics. I've had enough of bawling my eyes out. So please, have this fluffy KageHina fanfiction! Enjoy! <3

"Tsukishima!" Kageyama exclaimed, running towards Tsukishima. As he stopped, he gritted his teeth as he looked away. There was a small pause before Tsukishima turned around and glanced at the dark-haired boy before displaying a disgusted look on his face. He scrunched his nose. "What is it, King?" Tsukishima replied, raising an eyebrow. Kageyama rolled his eyes as he ignored the stupid nickname. Kageyama took a deep breath before speaking. "Can't believe I'm asking someone like you, but I don't have any other choices." Kageyama began. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever, just skip to the point." Tsukishima said, flicking his hand in annoyance. 

"I..." Kageyama began, "I need advice on something." He finished, sucking in fresh air, silently awaiting a response. Tsukishima stared blankly at the dark-haired setter, he tilted his head, he looked up and down at him. Then he threw out a chuckle. “You? Of all people? To ask for advice? Hilarious! Imagine that!” He began laughing, clutching his stomach in laughter. Nobody would admit it but Tsukishima sure was giggly if you pushed the right buttons, even if he’s just mocking you. His laughter died down, softening after about half a minute, until his laughter was nowhere to be heard. 

“Go handle it yourself, King, it really isn’t hard. Confess or at least give hints.” Tsukishima flicked his hand in annoyance, trying to shoo Kageyama away. It was successful. Kageyama left without another word, off to find Hinata. However, Tsukishima decided to follow Kageyama, to see who this person was and what he was going to do. Of course, he was very quiet and sneaky about this. 

While Tsukishima was sneakily prying around, he thought of the two only suspects there could be. Kiyoko or Yachi. Kageyama lacked communication with Kiyoko, so he crossed her off mentally. Yachi. He and Yachi could be seen so often chatting together, he rarely smiled, but one of the moments you could glimpse him smiling was when he was in a conversation with Yachi. _Of course._ Tsukishima thought, _it must be her, it can’t be anyone else_. As he followed Kageyama, more predictions pulled up in his mind. _Maybe, the King is a homosexual? It could be one of the members of the volleyball club! But of course, who else would it be but Hinata? This is only a prediction, but maybe, just maybe it’s true!_ Tsukishima thought to himself, thinly stretching a smug smile. Tsukishima then saw Kageyama turn a corner. Tsukishima peered his head around the wall, holding firm onto it. “Why would Kageyama like this idiot?” Tsukishima grumbled to himself. “I guess idiots attract idiots.” 

Around the wall, Tsukishima saw Hinata and Kageyama, sitting next to each other and settling down to eat their lunch. But that wasn’t it. Tsukishima saw the intimacy between the pair, they were sitting so close, they were practically touching their knees together. But, of course, oblivious Hinata did not notice and continued to talk to Kageyama normally. Kageyama on the other hand, looked grumbly and miserable as always, but you could see a small hinted blush on his face. The setter looked half-way between dissatisfied and half-way pleased in this predicament. Although, you couldn’t see, Kageyama’s mouth stretched into a tiny smile. “Geez, already listening to the tangerine makes you smile already. How cheesy.” Tsukishima commented, grumbling. “Why would he need advice, anyway?” He asked himself, genuinely curious. Did he want to ask Hinata out? Couldn’t he do it himself? Geez. Tsukishima thought.

As he peeped over, he saw Kageyama was trying to verbally convey something. _A pick up line? How cheesy_. Tsukishima thought. Just as he thought that, he saw Hinata’s face beam with happiness. Then Hinata was replying to Kageyama or something. _I bet he’s saying something stupid like, “Oh! Are you practicing pickup lines with me for your crush or your girlfriend? Nice!_ Tsukishima rolled his eyes. Needless to say, it was exactly that. Tsukishima noticed that Kageyama’s face was getting red with embarrassment. “Oh, the King is embarrassed? This is rare, I should take a photo.” Tsukishima grinned, before reaching into his pocket, before realising something. _Crap!_ He thought, _I forgot my phone!_ Tsukishima furrowed his eyebrows, but shook it off and kept spying. 

After a while, Tsukishima finally declared, “He’s hopeless.” In truth, Tsukishima thought Kageyama was smart enough to have at least a _small_ idea of what he was doing, but guess he was wrong, because he failed. _Badly_. Tsukishima sighed. It’ll be only a matter of time until Kageyama comes rolling back for some _actual_ advice that he _desperately_ needs. Tsukishima decided that was the time to leave, since he’d been spying for at least thirty minutes. He pushed his glasses up his nose with his middle and index finger and began walking back to class.

As expected, after class, Kageyama came running to Tsukishima. “Tsukishima! I tried! Now help me, you arrogant idiot!” He gruffly said, panting heavily. Tsukishima looked smug by this point. “Alright, _your highness. _What advice do you need?” He inquired humbly. “I need help on how to ask someone out.” Kageyama replied, slightly flustered. “ _Your Highness,_ all you have to do is ask this, “Hinata, hey, do you want to go out with me to a cafe around the corner?”, or something along the lines of that and if you’re rejected then your chances are crushed, just move onto someone else.” Tsukishima replied, smartly but cockily. __

____

“It isn’t that easy! I can’t just-” Kageyama paused midway, raising an eyebrow, “Wait, how did you know it was Hinata?” He asked, curiously. He tilted his head a bit in curiosity. “Let’s just say, I happened to see your pathetic attempt at flirting with Hinata. You got so embarrassed when your flirting didn’t get through to him. You should have seen yourself, _King _.” Tsukishima snarkily said. “Shut up!” Kageyama rolled his eyes, “You’re being unhelpful.” He added.__

______ _ _

“Well, this is an opportunity to make fun of you, why not use it?” Tsukishima remarks. Kageyama rolls his eyes. “Hey, don’t give me that cocky attitude.” Tsukishima ironically says. “Says you.” He snapped. “Alright, anyway.” Tsukishima cleared his throat. “What specifically do you need help on?” He asked. “I don’t know? Just how to ask someone out, or maybe the basics of romance, I guess?” Kageyama said. Tsukishima sighed, displaying a disappointed face on his face. 

______ _ _

“How do you handle confessions?” He finally asked. “Confessions? I just say I’d rather use up my time practicing volleyball rather than going on dates.” Kageyama replied, tilting his head a bit. “That blunt?” Tsukishima looked at him confused. “Yeah.” He said flatly. “Why are you surprised? You’re always this blunt with your insults.” Kageyama stated. “Not your level of blunt.” Tsukishima mumbled. “Yeah, worse than my level of blunt.” Kageyama rolled his eyes. Tsukishima simply just scoffed before continuing. “Well. Maybe start by just asking him on a couple of outings, which you can call them, “dates”, I guess.” Tsukishima suggested. “Tsukishima, that’s the stupidest thing I’ve heard from you.” Kageyama flatly said. “Excuse me, what?” Tsukishima looked at Kageyama, his face scrunched up and looked appalled. “Like I said, the suggestion was stupid.” Kageyama humbly said, “How do I ask someone out on a date when I'm literally asking for advice on how to ask someone out?” Kageyama questionably asked.

______ _ _

“Alright, fine. Okay. Let’s do it, the _stupid _way.” Tsukishima rolled his eyes, tsking in the process. “Ask if you want to hang out and play volleyball at your house after school. Long enough for it to grow dark and he has to stay at your place or something. Then you both can cuddle in your bed or whatever.” Tsukishima suggested.__

________ _ _ _ _

“I never knew THE Tsukishima would give such a weird suggestion, but I think it’s pretty good! I’ll go with it.” Kageyama said, a small smirk appearing on his lips. “If you do anything weird, I’m telling everyone in the volleyball team, _plus _, the principal. So watch what you’re doing.” Tsukishima warned, his arms folded. “Tsukishima’s actually civilised?” Kageyama asked out loud, which made him earn an annoyed face from Tsukishima, but he continued, “Huh. Who knew? I guess I saw that one coming.” Kageyama smirked with Tsukishima still glaring daggers at him. “Shut up,” Tsukishima began, “Or I'll tell them that were cuddling, and I'll announce it to everyone in your class.” Tsukishima finished. “That’s all?” Kageyama snorted. “No.” Tsukishima stated, “I’ll think of more threats.” He said.__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Alright, alright.” Kageyama replied. “I’ll be off now.” He added. “Wait a second.” Tsukishima said, making Kageyama pause and turn around. “Tell me when you’re inviting him to your house.” He said. “If you’re going to do this, I want to see if you mess even this up.” Tsukishima smirked. Kageyama ran his hand through his silky smooth black hair, glancing at the blonde with glasses, who had a snickering expression on his face. He badly wanted to scuffle with him, his face already pisses him off. Tsukishima noticed Kageyama's annoyed face and his bawling fists, which made Tsukishima grin wider. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Fine.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama does as Tsukishima says, but, it still fails. At this point, Kageyama already gives up. But Tsukishima doesn't let it happen so easily, after all, he spent so much time watching him pathetically fail and it was annoying to watch Kageyama give up. So Tsukishima suggests asking him out once more, but something unexpected happens before he could ask him out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter two! Please enjoy. This chapter will most likely be roughly the same or longer than the previous chapter.

At lunch, once again, Kageyama met with the beaming sunshine, Hinata. He was as happy as ever, smiling and grinning when he saw Kageyama walk over to their usual lunch spot and sat down. They had their normal conversations, as per usual, with the normal daily playful fights. Kageyama and Hinata were just eating their food, having their mouths stuffed with rice. Of course, Tsukishima was in the corner peeking, seeing if the plan will go smoothly and accordingly to what he'd planned. See, Tsukishima being an intellectual, described the perfect plan for Kageyama, with more detail, there was minimal to no flaws heard when he described it, and he came up with a resolution with every possible problem you could encounter. But, Tsukishima couldn't help but doubt this plan, because this isn't just anyone asking for romance advice, it's _Kageyama_. Kageyama, the one who's intelligence all goes to volleyball and nothing else, Kageyama, _the_ one who has struggles passing his exams, _THE_ Kageyama who is unexperienced at romance. Even Tsukishima is unexperienced, but knows how to deal with confessions and things like that. Not that Tsukishima gets that many, all the girls find him attractive in someway but then loses interest when they find out about his cocky attitude. Tsukishima sighed, and just watched the pair in action again. 

The two were arguing again, over which milk flavour was the best. Kageyama was shoving his classic flavoured milk box to Hinata and Hinata was shoving his chocolate milk box to Kageyama. "Chocolate milk is better, plain is so, well, _plain_ , I like more flavourful things, not plain stuff!" Hinata argued, crossing his arms tightly, displaying a pouty face. "Oh come on, stop being childish, you dumbass! Classic is always better by a ton, it may be plain but it tastes amazing for something plain!" Kageyama responded, grabbing a fistfull of Hinata's hair tightly. "Ow, ow, ow! Kageyama, that hurts! Damn it, your hair is so straight and hard to grab a fistful of! I can never do what you do to me!" Hinata whined, attempting to reach for a couple dozen of strands of Kageyama's hair. He managed to grab some, but his hair was so smooth, it was slippery and fell out of it grasp. "This is not fair, Bakayama!" Hinata pouted once more. "Just drink my milk, and you'll be happy!" Kageyama offered, handing Hinata a plain milk carton. "No, blegh!" Hinata refused stubbornly, pushing both his hands to push the milk carton away. Kageyama noticed Tsukishima staring at him in the corner, waiting patiently for him to ask Hinata to his place, and signaled Kageyama to offer to stay at his place that afternoon with a raised eyebrow. Kageyama sighed, and took a deep breath as he gained up his confidence to ask Hinata. He breathed out calmly. 

"Hinata." Kageyama began, looking directly at the ginger with the soft curls. The ginger suddenly stopped what he was doing and turned to the dark haired setter. His facial expression changed into a confused one, as he tilted his head and raised his eyebrow, finally, the ginger responded. "Yes, Kageyama?" He inquired. The setter took a few moments before saying his next words. "Do you want to come over to my house this afternoon? Just to play volleyball." Kageyama asked, humbly. He was silently panicking internally, he thought he sounded really stupid when he said that. "Afterschool?" The ginger asked finally. "Yeah." The setter replied shortly. "I think I am busy this afternoon, I think I promised Natsu to teach her a bit of volleyball, or something like that. Sorry, Kageyama. Maybe another day." The ginger replied softly, looking at the raven-haired boy's dark blue eyes, with a bit of sympathy hinted. The setter sighed deeply, "Ah, yeah, it's fine, I guess." He mumbled. The atmosphere around the pair suddenly softened, becoming quiet and relaxed. Nothing like earlier, where they had been fighting over milk. It became soft and calm, but warm. The atmosphere was soon ruined by the loud bell, indicating they needed to head to class. 

"Alright, bye, Kageyama." Hinata waved off to Kageyama, who did not respond. _Kageyama is acting a bit soft lately, or something, it's kind of nice, but then again, it's scaring me._ Hinata thought to himself. 

The following recess break after class, Tsukishima approached Kageyama, his face displaying a face that looked in-between smug and dissatisfied. "Well, guess you couldn't bag a date from him. I suppose it's not really your fault, as I suspected this. Hence why, I am telling you to-" Tsukishima started, before being cut off by Kageyama. "I give up on this, I tried, I guess I'll never get a date from him, it's really over. Thanks for the help." Kageyama sighed dramatically. "Oh, no. This isn't over, at all. You're not giving up until you actually get that date. I never want to see your pathetic attempt of trying to get a date with him again, it literally is such a pain seeing you fail so bad." Tsukishima snappily said, "Before you rudely cut me off, I was going to say that you need to try again later." He finished. "Try again? What if he responds with the same thing? Idiot." Kageyama rolled his eyes. "There is no way, he is going to say that forever. And I am pretty sure, that wasn't an excuse." Tsukishima smartly said. "But try not to do it straight away, maybe, do it in two weeks time?" He suggested. "That's enough time, right?" Kageyama raised an eyebrow as Tsukishima made his final statement. "No," He began, "That's way too long, I can't wait that long." He exclaimed. Tsukishima sighed. 

"Well? Dating takes patience, you know that right?" Tsukishima began, "LIke, for example, you can't always ask for kisses, or cuddles, or any of that stuff all of the time. You have to take a rest from all that lovey-dovey stuff. Remember, your partner is not your slave but someone you want to cherish for life. If you get what I mean." Tsukishima finished cleanly, hoping he explained it well enough for the oblivious setter to understand. "Wow, Tsukishima, you're surprisingly good at romance. Do you have a love interest?" Kageyama questioned. "No, and I deeply hope it stays that way. I just know a lot about it because everyone thinks I'm so _smart_ and always come forward to me when it comes to things." Tsukishima scoffed. "So, when are you going to ask him out?" He asked. "Maybe, in a week, or something." Kageyama estimated. "Okay." Tsukishima said flatly. 

After a calm week of school, this day was present. The day Kageyama was going to ask Hinata out again, but this time, he will be smoother about it. As per usual, they sat down together and chatted about class, everything was fine, the arguments were normal, Hinata was bright and beamy as usual, Kageyama looked grumpy and moody as usual too. Everything was fine, perfectly normal, until Hinata excitedly announced something. "Kageyama!" He smiled brightly, beaming with excitement, he could hardly keep in his joy. Or that's what Kageyama thought from what he saw. "Look!" Hinata held something out in his palms. "Someone gave this to me!" He excitedly said. 

It was an envelope, with a heart sticker in the middle to seal the envelope, it was addressed correctly. _To: Hinata Shouyou_. The handwriting was neat and in cursive. "Kageyama, I really can't believe this! I got another one this month!" Hinata smiled with joy, trembling as he clutched the envelope to his heart. "I rarely get these, you see Kageyama. You always get these types of love letters! Is there not one girl who sparks your interest?" Hinata questioned, as he held the envelope in his palms delicately. "No." Kageyama responded firmly. "I was waiting until our break so I could show it to you, maybe I could read it to you too!" Hinata grinned happily. "Oh, thanks, I guess." Kageyama shrugged. 

Hinata delicately and carefully opened the envelope, trembling with every move, he slid his thumb just above the sticker and carefully peeled it open. In the envelope, was a letter, in very neat handwriting. A small note slipped out, and Hinata picked it back up. The small note had the words, _Will you go out with me?_ and underneath the question there were two options: _"Yes"_ with a box next to it and _No_ with a box next to it. Underneath the options, in small but clear handwriting, there was _"Please return this slip to me as soon as you can. Thank you!"_ written. Hinata could barely contain his excitement, well, Kageyama wasn't surprised, but he felt uneasy about the love letter. Who wouldn't be happy about a love letter? Well, Kageyama is rather neutral about them. The only love letter he'd possibly be excited to get from is, well, obviously, Hinata. "What should I respond with?" Hinata asked. No response was heard. "Kageyama?" He repeated. Still no response was heard. "Fine." Hinata said, rolling his eyes, "BAKAYAMA!" Hinata snapped, yelling in Kageyama's ear. "What the hell was that for, dumbass?!" Kageyama angrily said. "You were too lost in thought and you didn't hear my question, Bakayama." Hinata said. "Alright, alright. What is it?" Kageyama sighed. "What should I respond with?" Hinata repeated. "I don't know. I'm not you, I don't know if you're interested in that person, nor do I care."

"You don't have to be jealous, Kageyama." Hinata smirked, shifting a glance at Kageyama. Kageyama grumbled in annoyance, "Like hell I'd be jealous of you getting a love letter. I get those all the time, don't make me laugh." He replied. Hinata simply just giggled, "Silly old Kageyama." He laughed, his cheeks flushing a light pink. "What? Who are you calling OLD? You're the oldest first year, remember?!" Kageyama snapped. "You may be the youngest by age, but you're the oldest mentally. But a dumb old person, not a wise old person." Hinata remarked snarkily. "Oi!" Kageyama yelled, before launching to attack Hinata. 

On the other hand, Tsukishima was getting incredibly impatient. They'd gone on like this for nearly half an hour! He was supposed to ask Hinata out ages ago! What was taking Kageyama so long? Tsukishima sighed. _How are these two dumbass lovebirds gonna get anywhere in life if they're dragged off-topic like that?_ He thought, before looking over to the pair again. He displayed an annoyed looking face while he looked at them. It was not long until Kageyama finally looked over, saw Tsukishima, and got reminded of what he wanted to talk about. "Oh, right, Hinata, I wanted to ask-" Before he could start talking, he was cut off by a high-pitched "Hinata!" and a girl running towards the pair. 

When she was near Hinata, she put her arms over Hinata's shoulders and hugged him. "Huh? Oh, hey!" Hinata smiled, "What's up?" He inquired. "I was wondering if you want to go out after school today! I'll treat you, just bring yourself!" She beamed excitedly. Kageyama sighed heavily, once again, he could not ask him out today. "Oh, uh, sure! Why not?" Hinata replied, smiling with lightly flushed cheeks. "Thanks, Hinata!" She excitedly said, she leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. Hinata looked confused, but smiled it off, "You're welcome!" He replied, with a beaming smile The girl then ran off to join her other friends who were waiting for her.

Kageyama couldn't help but feel envious. A girl? Kissing Hinata? On the cheek? In front of him? He didn't like that, oh, no. He hated that idea. But then again, he can't just be possessive over Hinata, they're just best friends! Nothing more. Hinata never mentioned of his sexuality to him, so he doesn't know whether or not he's into guys. Kageyama sighed softly. He was almost ready to give up. He shouldn't even bother with asking Hinata out, he always just gets interrupted before he gets a say anyway. Kageyama just looked down and was silent. "Kageyama?" Hinata called. "Kageyama?" Hinata called again. "Kageyama." He called, a bit louder and stretching out the 'a'. Hinata sighed. He wrapped his arms around Kageyama, hugging him. Hinata's soft hair lightly tickled Kageyama's face, his orange tufts meeting the soft skin. "Are you okay, Kageyama? You seem a bit down." Hinata asked, clearly concerned for him. "You can tell me anything." He added.

Soon, he felt strong, long arms wrap around Hinata's body. "I'm fine." Kageyama responded quietly.

_Just as long as you're here. I'm fine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll gonna think this is angst, trust me! It isn't! Angst causes too much pain for me, not gonna lie.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this first chapter is short! In truth, this fic will probably be really short like, three to five chapters maybe? But, I sure hope that you all enjoy this fic! Have a lovely day/night, dear reader. I love you! <3


End file.
